


[fanart] Ukulele

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [14]
Category: Lovleg (Norway TV)
Genre: Acrylics, F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Luna and Gunnhild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: The ukulele-scene from Lovleg s2.Just some fanart of Gunnhild and Luna (I like to have all my fanart here on AO3).Hope you like it!





	[fanart] Ukulele

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
